


Lucifer

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Five Realms, Heaven, Hell, Minor Violence, Multi, Romance, more tags to be added later, some character death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:33:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5450168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many people believe that the ruler of hell is a grotesque monster with huge bat wings, curled horns sharpened to a point, skin as red as the flames that surround his realm, and a soul as black as oblivion itself. But they are wrong. The ruler of hell (contrary to popular belief) is a pure soul, gentle, and more beautiful than any flower that exists in the Five Realms. And it was not him who betrayed heaven; it was heaven who betrayed him.</p><p>--DISCONTINUED--</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Cast Down

**Author's Note:**

> 2p Canada will be called Mikhail and 2p France is called Francois

 

***

三 Prologue:: Cast Down 三

***

           “Matthew Williams, Seraphim, and God’s Right Hand. From this day onwards, shall it be proclaimed that thy status shall be stripped from thee on charges of betraying Heaven and the All Mighty.” The leader of the Nine Ranks of angels (which was originally Matthew’s job) stood apart from the rest of them. Mikhail looked down on his brother, relishing the moment, almost letting a grin ghost his lips. “Are now to be cast down to the Second Realm as one of the fallen, and to live your life in disgrace.”

           Mikhail’s cold, blue eyes bore into his older brother’s figure. Poised, dignified, unfazed as always. In all honesty, Mikhail was disappointed; he had hopped to see some sort of reaction from Matthew. Maybe a whimper, tears, rebellion, or some grovelling (he was really hoping for Matthew to start begging on his hands and knees for forgiveness. While he looked down at his brother, laughing at the pitiful attempts of survival). But all Matthew did was stand there, head held high, violet eyes as gentle and mysterious as ever. Even with four of his wings were sealed away, he still radiated an aura of power, that he (sad to say) has never possessed.

           He waved his hand over the crystal orb in front of him. The particles inside it swirled, shifted, their once clear color turning into a sooty black. The portal to the Second Realm was almost ready to be conjured, all he needed to do wasー

           Arthur, a Cherub, cleared his throat, shifting the attention to him. Mikhail snarled in his head, what did his ‘uncle’ want now?

           Arthur narrowed his thick eyebrows, shooting a subtly hidden, disappointed glare at the Seraphim. “I believe, Mikhail, you had left out God’s last message to his _ex_ -subordinate?”

           Mikhail quirked up an eyebrow, thinking a bit before finally realizing what Arthur was talking about. He turned back to his brother, who has yet to utter a single word. “By the will of God, he has shown you his mercy and allowed you to suffer the fate of the fallen instead of the usual punishment for such treason. And to show gratitude for your loyalty to him all these centuries, he has decreed that the name ‘Matthew Williams’ will not be a name forever shadowed with treachery, but left with glory.

           And by his command, that you shall now receive a new name; one that will carry the weight of your sins.”

           No matter what evil deed was done, no matter who he betrayed, it was no doubt that God still loved his brother so much that he would be lenient in punishing the most traitorous of their kind. Matthew. It was always, always Matthew.

           “From now, till the end of time, you shall now be forever known as _Lucifer_.”

           Mikhail picked up the crystal ball and threw it a few feet in front of Matthew, where the floor in that area started to sink and become a swirling vortex of red and black. “Any last words?”

           Matthew raised his eyes to look at his brotherー no, past that. Past the rest of Heaven’s council members. Past the marble pillars that made up the homes of the angel race. All the way up to the highest place in heaven, surrounded by a thick layer of white clouds and a radiant golden light, protected by the flaming wings of the Seraphim. Where rests a grand throne, fit for the King of all Kings, the Lord of All creation. There he gazed with a bittersweet smile.

           “ _Gloria in altissimis Deo, et in aeternum durabit regnum_ ”* He proclaimed. Spreading his two, free wings and jumping into the portal. Swallowing up in their dark colors.

Then he started to fall.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Down, and down, into the deep abyss

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Into the Second Realm

.

.

.

.

.

.

Which is also called

 .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Hell** _

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Gloria in altissimis Deo, et in aeternum durabit regnum" – Is a rough translation of the words "Glory to God in the highest, may his reign last for an eternity."


	2. 三 First Feather三

* * *  
三 First Feather三  
* * *

.

.

.

The Second Realm had been thrown into chaos since their King had gone into a deep slumberー one that could possibly last for centuries even, lazy much? ーleaving his seat empty...with out a replacement. And leave it to the aristocrats of hell to start battling over the throne.

Alfred, one of said aristocrats, didn’t care much for the throne itself. Sure, it’d be nice to have power and (to see the rest of those filthy mongres cower at his feet as he looked down on them) all, but it was too much work. Too much bloodshed. He sighed, playing with the impure soul in his hand. Tossing it up into the air and catching it, watching as the flames of sin flicker with each move. He caught it for about the 8th time before stopping, taking a moment to gaze into the core of the soul (apparently it belonged to a doctor with a split personality, making an innocent man turn into a psychopathic murderer. Honestly, humans were so interesting) before devouring it entirely.

The taste was rich in sin, pleasing to the taste buds and palate of a demon. But to Alfred, it wasn’t enough. He wanted something more flavorful, different, more delicious. He leaned into his hand which was resting against his leg and thought. They say that the essence of an angel tasted sweet like nectar, more delicious than anything one could ever taste. That its level of purity enhanced its flavor, making it ten times more delectable than before.

He would very much like to taste it.

But it was a difficult task to manage. Mainly because when you kill an angel, their essence quickly escapes their body before it could be tainted by some unknown force (ahem, demons) and returned to heaven to be cleansed in holy water where they...well, Alfred didn’t know what happened after that.

(And the reason why he knew about the whole essence, was because  
his friend Gluttony had told him about the  
one time he tried to taste an Angel’s essence  
and failed.)

“Master Alfred?”

 

Alfred wonders still, asking himself if their has been a demon who had tasted an Angel’s essence.

 

“Master Alfred?”

 

There should be, otherwise how would he and Gluttony know that an Angel’s essence is supposedly the most delectable thing in the Five Realms?

 

“Master Alfred!”

A loud voice and a knock to the head (painfully) snapped him out of thoughts. Aramis, one of the servantsーand perhaps the only servant in the world who could order their own mster aroundー frowned at him, maybe because of his seemingly unfazed attitude. Sure, the hit hurt, but after yearsー decades of dealing with it, he begun to learn how to keep a straight face on even when his head hurt like...well...hell.

“What is it Aramis?” Alfred asked. He really hoped it wasn’t anything too important, all the thoughts about food made him want to eat again. He leaned against his chair in his study, always surprised at the fact that he always forgets where he is when he’s in deep thought. “If it’s about all the papers you handed me, don’t worry, they’re all done.” He nudged his head to a pile of paperwork on the top-left corner of his desk.

Aramis cleared his throat, “I can see that Master Alfred, and a fine job you did as well. But I came here to tell you that you have a guest.”

“A guest? Who?”

“Duke Francis.”

“Hmm...what would he want? Show him in!”

Aramis took a quick bow before walking away, coming back moments later with Francis behind him (looking as flashy as ever). The demon’s blue eyes taking a quick survey of the room before sitting down ーuninvitedーon the chair in front of Alfred’s desk. He crossed his legs with the grace of a man befitting his rank, leaning his head back in a confident but humble manner against the back of the chair.

The first thing Francis asked was the most typical thing he could ever say. “Do you have any wine to drink? I’ve gotten quite parched while waiting for you.”

Alfred rolled his eyes, “Stop joking around and get to the point Francis. What do you want?”

Francis pouted slightly before regaining his calm mask. His eyes hardening a bit...and that only happens when he meant serious business.

“I need your help in gaining the throne.” His voice stern, half asking half demanding. It wasn’t everyday that Francis would actually ask (or demand) help from another, especially from one of his own rank. The battle for the throne has intensified.

Alfred raised his eyebrow, “You and every other demon lord who came here previously.” He sighed, leaning back onto his own chair, feeling the oncoming appearance of a migraine. “I’ve told them and any other demon the same answer over and over again. No. And that answer’s not going to change in the nearby future.”

The older demon tensed, eyes narrowing and teeth clenched. A dark aura radiated off of him, enough to send hordes of grown men cowering at their feet. “You owe me one Alfred. especially at how I saved you when you were captured by that one Cherub in the last battle against Heaven. Or have you lost you honor as a Duke of Hell by refusing to return the favor?” He sneered.

“I do appreciate the help back then Francis,” Alfred replied, raising his hands to try and calm the demon down. “I just don’t want to get involved in this fight. Too much unnecessary bloodshed for my liking, and I’ll get nothing beneficial out of this. It’d be best if I stay neutral for the rest of the fight. I’ll pay you back in another way.”

Francis scowled, his mouth opening in either an attempt to persuade or to demand. But he never got the chance.

The sound of a large crash echoed throughout the realm, followed by a strong trembling of the earth beneath them causing the two demons to get to the ground and try to find something to steady them. The trembling lasted only a few moments before Alfred shot up, a little dizzy from the event, “What the fuck was that?” he shouted.

He rushed out of the office, Francis trailing behind him. Thankfully nothing in his estate was broken, only the servants a little shaken up, but Alfred paid no mind to it. His only thoughts was to find out what had caused this whole ordeal. It seemed that every other demon had the same thoughts, as the sky was full of them flying towards the same direction. Alfred and Francis followed suit, unfolding their skillfully hidden wings to take flight.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The horde of demons all surrounded a titanic chunk of crystalline ice. Alfred’s first guess was that it had something to do with Ivan, the demon king’s younger brother. It was a sound idea since Ivan was the only one out of the select few who had the most control over the element. Until Ivan interjected (still wearing the same ominous smile) saying that he was at the palace, unable to cover the distance to make something as gigantic as what was in front of them. He even pointed out that silhouette imbedded in the middle.

“So heaven has casted out one of its angels?” Michelle asked her guardian Francis.

“It appears so.” Francis replied, patting the little girl’s brunette hair. “I wonder who it is this time?”

Gilbert, a demon of pride, crossed his arms. His red eyes scrutinized the ice carefully, “I’m not sure, bet it’s probably one of the archangels.” He stares at the sin, Gluttony, who was fidgeting nervously. Beads of sweat trailing down it’s forehead, his eyes darting around everywhere as if afraid to look at the ice. Gilbert nudged the entity, “What’s wrong with you Gluttony? Think you have a guess as to who’s inside this chunk of ice?”

Gluttony looked up at the silver haired demon before quickly averting its gaze. “Let’s just hope that for all our sakes that I’m wrong. And if... _if_ I’m right, then either the world is ending or heaven has gone mad. Or maybe yet, both.”

That was strange. Usually Gluttony wouldn’t even pay attention, just wondering where he could get his next meal. This unnerved some demons, urging them to take a step back.

Ivan and Alfred raised their eyebrows, curiosity peaked. The taller demon stepped closer to the ice, pressing his hands against it. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and channelling his energy through his hands, commanding the ice the break without hurting what was inside.

The ice cracked, starting from where Ivan’s hands are. The crack kept getting bigger, separating and separating as it went before the ie disintegrated into a sparkling shower. Ivan went closer towards the middle, catching the fallen figure in his arms. He looked at it and smirked, turning around for the rest of hell to see.

Gluttony only took a quick peek before dropping to the floor with its chubby hands clutching its head. “Heaven has gone completely insane.”

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas!!

**Author's Note:**

> "Gloria in altissimis Deo, et in aeternum durabit regnum" – Is a rough translation of the words "Glory to God in the highest, may his reign last for an eternity."


End file.
